


All of my Stars

by astromirage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Kei has Star Tear Disease, M/M, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei Likes Dinosaurs, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, star tear disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Star Tear Disease; born of unrequited love, the victim will cry colored tears and crystalline stars akin to glass. It causes pain, irritation, color blindness, and in the worst cases, full blindness. There is no cure but the love the victim desires, if symptoms persist for long enough, the damage will be irreversible.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	All of my Stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is my take on star tear disease! I just quite like this version

Tsukishima looks up at himself in the mirror, he has bags under his eyes deeper than they have ever been. 

He's been losing sleep, lying awake, eyes red hot with pain. 

He realized something horrifying, core-shaking, life-changing. 

He was in love with his best friend. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi was everything Kei wasn't, he was cool, courageous, talented, and kind. Kei knew for a fact he didn't deserve him or his love. 

Kei feels his eyes well with tears, sting with a body locking pain. He squeezes his eyes shut involuntarily as bright green tears spill over and down his face. His eyes leak profusely, filtering through his fingers as he whimpers in pain, body wanting to seize and double over. He hears quiet plinks against his bathroom counter. Kei hurriedly brushes the glassy stars into his hand and dumps them in the trash can. He jumps as a knock on the door echoed through the silent house. 

"Hey, Kei, let me in," Akiteru says softly. 

Kei stumbles to the door and opens it, he looks at his brother, he tries to keep it together or brush him off, but he can't. He feels pain increase as he collapses into his brother's arms, stars spill into Akiteru’s arms and he cradles a sobbing Kei. 

“Hey, Kei, I need you to calm down for me, can you do that for me?” Akiteru is rubbing a calm circle into his back, carding his fingers through Kei’s hair. 

Kei nods softly, he tries his best to breathe, to stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes, the tears that produce those glass stars that hurt him so bad. 

Akiteru sighs and mumbles a soft “You wanna tell me what’s wrong?” 

Kei nods, giving Akiteru a soft no. He just wanted to go to sleep and forget about his feelings for a quick second, maybe even a few moments, just to find some peace and relief from the excruciating pain that came with the glassy stars caused by his unrequited infatuation. Akiteru helps Kei to his bedroom as he leaves him to get him some water. Kei gratefully accepts the hydration. He gulps down the water greedily, the hours of rampant sobbing causing him to feel faint and tired. 

Akiteru is glad Kei's head hit his pillow right after drinking his water, Kei blinks tiredly and sighs. “Thank you.” 

His big brother smiles and nods. “You’re welcome Kei. Now get some sleep. You have early practice tomorrow.”

Kei almost doesn't want to go but he resigns to the temporary closure of sleep.

He wakes up in the morning, light shining through his windows, burning his tired, sore eyes. He immediately screws his eyes shut tightly. He gets up and yanks his curtains closed, cringing at the way the rays sting his eyes. He slowly gets dressed and stuffs his practice bag with everything he needs for the day. Kei quickly leaves his room but is stopped by his brother. 

Akiteru holds up a shopping bag and Kei quirks an eyebrow. 

“They’re eye drops.” Akiteru smiles sadly and Kei takes the bag gratefully. There’s no use in hiding his emotions from the man after what had happened earlier. 

“Thank you. C-can you help me put them in?”

Akiteru nods happily and Kei leans his head back as Akiteru opens the bottle and drops some in each eye. 

“Thank you.” Kei says, taking the bottle and turning towards the door. 

He stops at the door when the green of the houseplant by the door turns red. Kei turns his head away quickly and leaves his house. His knees go weak as everything around him is discolored and not quite right. 

He should have known it would come to this. He feels those green tears edge out of his eyes and those glass stars squeeze out of his eyes. He wipes them away, hurrying to school, hoping he’d stop crying in the meantime. 

He does, thankfully, and goes to the locker room. He gets changed, trying not to mind his teammates as he can’t really take anything at the moment. Kei finds himself staring into the bottom of his locker before closing it and leaving the room. Kei stops in his tracks, Tadashi is running up to him. His hair is no longer the beautiful green Kei loves and his bag, the one that matches Kei’s own, isn’t the bright green it used to be. 

Kei turns as tears escape his eyes again and his eyes burn and smart something fierce. Tears roll down his face as he turns a corner and doubles over, tears and the stars that accompany them land in the dirt under him. Kei feels his breath quicken and sobs tear at his throat, he tries to quiet them. 

“Tsukki?” Tadashi asks out, staring down at the boy.

“No,” Kei says softly in between his rampant sobs.

“Why are you crying?”

“I said no Tadashi. Please go away.” 

Yamaguchi feels something in him twist at being called his given name by his best friend. He kneels down beside the blonde boy and sets a hand on his shoulder. Kei jumps and falls on his ass, terrified, he looks up at Yamaguchi. Tadashi’s eyes go wide as he sets his eyes on translucent green tears and glassy stars trail down Kei’s cheeks. He looks over the boy's swollen, red face and feels his gut wrench as he sees how red Kei's eyes are and how deep his under-eye bags have gotten. 

“Tsukki.” he squeaks out, worry dripping from the all too familiar nickname. 

Kei feels terror and sadness griping at him, he didn’t want Tadashi to see him like this, weak and stupid in love for him. “I’m sorry, please just leave me alone, I'm begging you.” 

“What? No. I’m not going to do that.” 

“Huh?” Kei asks, wiping away the wetness on his face. 

Tadashi pulls him up and hugs him closely. Kei feels weak and lets himself be held by the boy. Tears began seeping out once again but he didn't stop them. Tadashi tries not to mind the soft ‘plink’ of the stars that follow every footstep. The freckled boy pulls the boy into the gym and lays him against the wall. He sits in front of Kei as the middle blocker defeatedly slouches forward. His glasses clatter against the gym floor and Kei doesn’t try to pick them up. He merely looks up to his friend. 

“I’m asking you one more time, please just leave me alone, you don’t need to take care of me like I’m some child!” Kei shouts, his hands shaking as he grabs at his sweater frantically, tears flooding his eyes again. 

Tadashi feels anger well in his stomach and pinches the bridge of his nose. “No! God you are just so frustrating! I am trying to help you! Not because I think you’re weak or helpless! Because you’re my friend!” Tadashi shouts, absolutely frustrated with how insanely stupid his friend was being. 

Kei moves back, not entirely used to Tadashi yelling at him. He looks up at the blurry figure that is his best friend. He doesn’t know what to do, what to say. Kei looks down at the floor and buries his face in his hands, the glass stars digging into his hands as he tries his best not to break down in front of his friend once again. Tadashi gently picks up Kei’s glasses and holds them in front of Kei. 

Kei looks up once again and gladly takes his glasses. He slides them on so he can see the boy who’s yelling at him, not caring that tears are still falling and his eyes sting. 

“Now, would you tell me who’s got you like this?” Tadashi says softly, sitting in front of Kei. 

“I- There would be no reason to do that.” Kei mumbles, sniffing and putting his knees to his chest. 

“I can think of one reason,” Tadashi says, placing a hand on Kei’s knee. “Whoever’s got you like this, is hurting you and I don’t like that.” 

Kei sits there, his mind is in a wreck, debating whether or not to tell him. 

“You,” Kei murmurs, looking at his fidgeting hands. 

“Huh?” 

“It’s you. I like you.” 

“Woah.” 

“I know that I don’t deserve your love, and I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, hey, hey. Who decided that?” 

Kei quirks an eyebrow and sighs. 

“You don’t have to pretend to care or love me back to spare my feelings.” 

“Holy shit, you are clueless aren’t you?” 

“Hey what the-” Kei argues, looking up. 

Tadashi immediately captures him in a kiss. Kei’s eyes go wide but slowly close as he kisses back, pulling Tadashi onto his lap. 

“Holy shit.” Kei gasps as his eyes clear from the glass stars and the colors start returning to normal, but Kei knows they’ll probably never be perfect again, but that’s okay. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Yamaguchi asks, caressing Kei’s cheeks. 

“Absolutely.” Kei smiles. 

Tadashi brings him in again, kissing him softly and sweetly, Kei pulls back and sighs. He reaches into his pocket and puts more eyedrops in his eyes. Tadashi buries his face into kei’s chest as he puts away the drops. 

“Don’t ever hide anything like that from me again, dummy.” 

Kei hums in agreement, “You got it.”


End file.
